


Don't Think I Don't Love You

by Toxic_Ships



Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comforting Harry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other, Why Did I Write This?, sad draco, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: "Draco? Draco I'm home!" I called through the door, running my fingers through my hair. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that I didn't hear a snarky remark from Draco, the room was silent, maybe he wasn't home...I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the rack, heading to our bedroom with a raised eyebrow. As I walked past the kitchen, I paused seeing an object on the floor. It was a small blade, the size of a fingernail.





	Don't Think I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has mentions of self harm
> 
> Here take some comfort and angst, ugh I'm so fucking depressed and angsty right now, take a shitty, badly written, unedited story I wrote.

 

  "Draco? Draco I'm home!" I called through the door, running my fingers through my hair. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that I didn't hear a snarky remark from Draco, the room was silent, maybe he wasn't home...

  I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the rack, heading to our bedroom with a raised eyebrow. As I walked past the kitchen, I paused seeing an object on the floor. It was a small blade, the size of a fingernail.

  "Shit." I cursed, throwing the object aside and sprinting into the bedroom, my chest rising and falling quickly, and not just from the quick pace that I had.

  I pushed the door open, eyes flickering around the seemingly empty room. A large pile of blankets and pillows sat on the bed, the only noise I could hear was a quiet weeping. My heart shattered to pieces at the sound of Draco's crying. My feet moved faster than my brain did, jumping up onto the bed, ripping the blankets off Draco in a panic. The sight before me made my hands shake, I desperately held back the urge to collapse and sob for hours. 

  Draco lay there, curled into a ball with blood dripping down his arms. His posture was limp, his eyes shut, he looked oddly peaceful, his chest rising and falling calmly. His eyes fluttered open, and he stretched his hand out and intertwined his fingers with mine.

  "Damnit Draco, what did you do?" I asked, scooping his body into my arms, taking off my shirt to wrap it around one of his arms.

  "I'm sorry..." He whispered, sniffling quietly.

  "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay, Draco." I responded, I was reassuring myself more than I was reassuring him. I kept him in my arms like that for a while, he slept in my arms, and I just stared and watched him breathe. His rhythmic breaths calmed me, he was okay, he was okay...

  "Harry?" Draco whispered, his voice soft and unsure as his eyes opened slowly.

  "Yes?" I replied, shivering as I stared into his hollow eyes.

  "Why do you even care?" He asked, and my heart broke. Did he know how much I love him?

  "Draco." I sighed gently, watching as he turned his face away from me, "Draco, look at me." I said in a hushed tone, brushing a strand of hair out of face as his eyes focused on me, "I love you, so damn much, okay? I love you more than any living thing in this planet. You are the thing I live for. I live for you, Draco. If you don't have anything else to live for, live for me." I whispered, my eyes tearing up as Draco broke into sobs.

  "I love you too, I just-it's hard. I'm still the villain in everyone's mind. Harry I AM the villain here! The hero isn't supposed to love the villain." Draco yelled, withdrawing his hand from mine, the loss of warmth made my hand go numb.

  "Listen, don't ever think I don't love you. Because in someone's story you might be a villain, but in my story you're the hero."


End file.
